You WERE my enemy
by Hirosa Mina
Summary: Mina és egy viszonylag új karakterem, Hidoi kapcsolatának története. Első találkozásuk és a későbbi viszonyuk. Szexuális tartalom.


Régen azt hittem nálad őrültebb emberi lény nem létezik. Évekkel ezelőtt volt, hogy először találkoztunk. Miattad buktam le Ayame előtt. Sosem akartam, hogy tudjon az erőmről, féltem, hogy megutál emiatt. Vagy netán egy démon leszek a szemében és ellenem fordul. Szerencsére nem így történt.  
>Az az éjjel sok mindent megváltoztatott. És bár féltem tőled, irtóztam attól, amit te képviseltél, később már egyre közelebb kerültem ahhoz a világhoz. A gyilkolás, mint hobbi. Elképzelhetetlenül undorítónak gondoltam, de most már én is élvezem. A vér és a félelem látványa növeli az adrenalin szintemet és egyre többet akarok. Lehet, hogy csak a gonosz energia tette ezt velem, de nem érdekel. Szépen lassan kihaltak belőlem az emberi érzések és már semmi más nem érdekelt, csak hogy csillapítsam a vérszomjamat. Mondjuk már a találkozásunk napján kezdtem valamit érezni… Vágyat, hogy megöljelek. Ez sokkal nagyobb volt, mint a vágy, hogy megvédjem a szeretteimet. Ki tudja, talán pont te voltál az, aki felébresztette a bennem lakozó gonoszt. De volt valami más is… egy szikra… akkor csak szét akartalak tépni, el akartalak pusztítani a föld színéről, de elmenekültél. Ma meg már… Egy vagy azon emberek közül, akit megtűrök magam mellett és időnként... időnként több is vagy…<p>

Így létezhet az a titkos kapcsolat kettőnk között, amit senki nem érthet meg. Én sem értem, te meg nagyívben leszarod. Te nem gondolkodsz ilyesmiken, csak csinálod, amihez kedved van. Ezt becsülöm benned. Nem küzdesz semmi ellen, nem érdekel semmi, csak, hogy jól érezd magad. Teljesen mindegy, hogy ehhez gyilkolás kell vagy szex. Csak találj értelmet élni.  
>Ezzel szemben én még mindig küszködök néha az érzéseimmel. És néha idegbajt kapok, amiért nem vagyok totálisan érzéketlen. Lehet, hogy ebben is neked kell segítened nekem. Bár kétlem, hogy a segítség szó létezik a szótáradban. Úgy kell majd kikényszerítenem belőled. Azt pedig mind a ketten élvezni fogjuk.<p>

Most van az az idő. Sikerül egy újabb kihalt, sötét erdőt találnod. Nem baj, ez megfelel a célnak, itt nagy valószínűséggel nem találnak meg. Szokás szerint én érek oda elsőnek, te megint késel. Csak pár percet kell várnom, addig figyelem, ahogy a napfény próbál magának utat törni a fák sűrű lombján keresztül. Hallgatom a távolban csörgedező patak hangját, az eltévedt madarak csicsergését és a halkan süvítő szelet. Ez alatt a rövid idő alatt megfigyelem, hogy annyira nem is sötét ez az erdő. Nem baj, így te is láthatsz valamit.  
>Végül megérkezel, csurom véresen. Gondolom találkoztál valakivel, aki szimpatikus volt az áldozat szerepére. Vagy kerested? Ki tudja. Most ez nem is érdekel igazán, csak röpködnek a gondolataim, miközben felém tartasz. Amint elém érsz, megcsapja az orromat a vér szaga. Már hozzá vagyok szokva, de kissé még így is elkábít, de lehet, hogy csak a te saját aromáddal keveredve ilyen ütős.<br>- Már megint nem bírtad ki gyilkolás nélkül, igaz? – szegezem neked a kérdést, miközben rideg szemeim a tieidet fürkészik. Imádom a szemeidet, annyira démoniak. Rengeteg gyűlölet, gyilkolási vágy kavarog benne.  
>- Miért kéne kibírnom? Az a sok nyomoronc csak halottnak jó. Szerintem amúgy sem ez érdekel téged most a leginkább. – magadhoz húzol, szorosan ölelsz, rendesen összekenve a ruhámat. Sebaj, ez sem újdonság. Ajkaid ördögi mosolyra húzódnak és csapdába ejted az enyéimet. Vadul csókolsz, harapsz, de én pont így szeretem. Nem maradok tétlen, beletúrok dús hajadba és meg is húzom. Te sem a gyengédségre buksz, azt szereted, ha fáj. Jobban elvigyorodsz, és máris rángatni kezded a testemet így is alig fedő ruhadarabokat. Ezt a játékot ketten játsszák, bár rólad nem lehet túl sok mindent levenni. Hosszú, hegyes körmeimmel a sebeidet karmolászom, még mindig remélve, hogy egyszer felszakad valamelyik, vérrel festve be eleve vörösre lakkozott körmeimet. Te csak felmorransz, majd a nyakamat veszed célba, tudva, hogy az az egyik gyengepontom. Átkozom is néha magam emiatt.<br>Alig lep meg, amikor hallom az övek kattanását, majd érzem, ahogy lehullnak rólam. Ezt követi a fejpántom, majd segítek a köpeny levételében. Majd a közelünkben lévő fának löksz, egyre vadabbul harapdálva nyakamat. Utálok bármily módon gyenge lenni, de ezzel mindig eléred, hogy kéjesen sóhajtozzak. A többiről nem is beszélve…  
>Hamar a földön végezzük, a ruháinkkal együtt, bár azok egy kicsit távolabb tőlünk. Testünk felhevülten simul egymáshoz, szinte már romantikát hordozva magában, de ekkor egy vad mozdulattal merülsz el bennem. Torkomból jóleső nyögés szakad fel és lila szemeim elködösülve néznek a fák lombjaira.<br>- Miért kell még ilyenkor is vámpírnak álcázva lenned? – morransz elégedetlenül. – Nem mintha nem gerjednék a látványra, de jó lenne végre egyszer egy kicsit normálisabb kinézetű csajjal dugni.  
>- Így könnyebben észreveszem, ha közeledik valaki. És semmi kedvem nincs egy meglepetésszerű rajtaütéshez, miközben épp vadul döngetsz. – felelek ridegen. – Kuss és mozogj!<br>- Addig nem, amíg nem látom az igazi Minát. – ohh, de utálom, ha megmakacsolod magad. Bár szerintem csak szadista vagy. Sóhajtok egyet, majd visszavonom az erőmet, elrejtve nem kevés chakrát. Szemem ismét kék lesz, fogaim és füleim nem hegyesek többé. Újra a szemedbe nézek.  
>- Így már megfelelek Őnagyságának? – perverz vigyor kúszik az arcodra.<br>- Tökéletesen, csak nehogy meg is lágyulj, különben kénytelen leszek megölni téged.  
>- Álmodj csak királyfi. Na, most már hajlandó vagy mozogni?<br>- Aham. – ennyi a válaszod, majd a vad csípőmozgásod erősíti meg azt. Becsukom a szemem, élvezem egy kicsit, majd 'felébredek' és kezeim ismét munkának látnak. Hajadba túrok, húzgálom, karmollak, ahol csak elérlek, ezzel még többre sarkallva.  
>Mindig is furcsálltam, hogy miért nem szimplán megerőszakolsz, miért nem csak a saját élvezeteddel törődsz. Talán neked is jobb azzal, ha én is élvezem? Talán mert akkor én is teszek érted? Vagy inkább csak ösztönösen jön. Mázli, hogy nem teljes mértékben állati ösztön ez nálad, mert azok a szaporodásért teszik. Fújj, nem jó ilyenkor ezeken agyalni!<br>Egy nagy, kemény lökés és kész. Képes vagy megint elérni, hogy sikongassak, bármennyire is szeretném visszafogni a hangomat. Olyan könnyű lenne lebukni, de nem tehetek róla. Légy átkozott, kihozod belőlem a nőt, akit csak egy hatalmas farok érdekel és egy jó nagy orgazmus.  
>- Gyerünk Mina, sikíts, hallani akarom, hogy élvezed. Szereted a farkam, igaz? – kezdődik megint. Sosem bírod befogni, ha közel kerülsz a végéhez. Azt hiszed, ettől szexisebb vagy, hogy jobban bevadulok, de tévedsz. Vagyis eddig tévedtél… de most… most még inkább melegem van. Bazdmeg, ne tedd ezt velem! Nem egy hülye kis picsa vagyok az ég szerelmére! De… basszus…<br>- Csak kúrj tovább! Ha már annyira szereted használni a farkad, akkor azt jártasd, ne a szádat! – és igen, sikoltok, szinte már visítok, de már nem tud érdekelni. Ez az a szint, amikor én is elvesztem a fejem. Pedig amúgy erős vagyok…  
>- De imádom, ha így beszélsz. A mocskos szád az egyik kedvencem benned. – csak vigyorogsz önelégülten, én meg azt kívánom, bár letörölhetném a képedről. Ám most csak egy bizonyos részed tud érdekelni igazán. Kiráz a hideg, kiver a víz, már minden bajom van. Jó, most az egyszer megkapod, hadd örülj.<br>- Kérlek… Légy vadabb, akarom a nagy farkad… Hadd érezzem át a gyönyört!  
>Látom, már csorgatnád a nyálad, de helyette csak ismét a nyakamhoz hajolsz, és akkorát belém harapsz, hogy a vérem is kiserken. Nem is kicsit, érzem, ahogy egyre vastaguló patakban folyik a bőrömön. Felsikkantok, ilyen helyzetben engem is beindít a fájdalom. Bakker… Érzem már, közel a vége… nagyon közel…<br>- Ohh istenem… Nem megy… - nyögöm erőtlenül, majd a következő pillanatban átcsapnak a fejem fölött a gyönyör hullámai és a megváltás hangjai törnek utat a torkomból. Azt már alig érzékelem, amikor te is utánamjösz. Csak azt érzem, ahogy rámzuttyansz, ahogy forró leheleted a nyakamat csiklandozza, hajad meg az arcomat.

A következő kép, amit már rendesen látok is képes is vagyok felfogni, az az, hogy lehemperedsz rólam és elkezded felráncigálni a ruháidat. Hozzám dobod a sajátjaimat, én meg kissé önkívületi állapotban veszem fel őket. Bizsergek és zsibbadok odalent és sajog a nyakam. Valószínű, hogy jól látható a seb, de nem érdekel. Nem meglepő, ha egy Akatsukis testén sérülés van.  
>Utolsónak a fejpántot kötöm a derekamra. Furán érzem magam, másképp látom a világot a normál szemeimmel. Most már nincs rá szüksége, ezért pár másodpercnyi koncentrálás után ismét felfejlődött érzékekkel ácsorgok.<br>- Látom, nem bírod ki. Ennyire ne imádd a lila színt.  
>- Már nem kúrogatsz, úgy hogy egy szavad ne legyen. Majd következő alkalommal láthatsz így megint.<br>- Már alig várom.  
>- Miért akarod ennyire látni, milyen vagyok alapállásban?<br>- Majd, ha jó leszel, megmondom.  
>- <em>Hidoi!<em>  
>- Bocsi bébi.<br>- Mindegy. Ugye azt már mondanom sem kell, hogy erről senkinek egy szót se.  
>- Ne parázz már! Egyik kúrópajtásodat sem ismerem. Sem azt a Hidan gyökeret, sem azt a Renjit vagy kit. Most viszont megyek. - újabb vigyor részedről, felugrasz a felettem húzódó faágra, lehajolva lopsz egy csókot, majd eltűnsz a lombok sűrűjében. Morranok egyet, majd én is elhagyom a terepet. Az élet megy tovább és már várom a következő alkalmat. Vele minden izgalmasabb. Közelebb áll hozzám stílusban. Őt nem utálom, nem is gyűlölöm. Csak elviselem.<p> 


End file.
